Love and Divorce
by brownbagspecial
Summary: Bella has left Edward high and dry, now he must dive in head first into the modern single life. That includes the clubs, mixes, gold diggers, the whole shabang with the help of his beautiful best friend Tanya he must choose if he wants to stay single or if he wants to go back to the only woman he ever loved.


**Tell me why when I come back to fanfiction like half of my stories are gone? What the fuck is going on here man? fanfiction i have some choice words for you at the bottom **

**I wanted Edward to see how if feels to be single in modern times, he's been through enough shit and I think I want him to have some fun in his life. Bella was just cock blocking from that.**

I knew that it'll eventually boil down to this. I saw it coming for quite some time now. Isabella my wife, the mother of my child was sitting across from me talking about leaving.

Even though I knew it was coming it didn't stop the pain that came along with it. I mean I waited a fucking century for this woman; I gave her my virginity, my seed, my money, my heart and love. Now she was telling me that she didn't know what she wanted and I'm pretty sure it isn't me.

"Edward, honey talk to me," she said in that sweet voice she liked so much. Humph, she was probably in it for the coolness of being a vampire. She was always fascinated with my lifestyle. Ugh, I know I sound bitter but I can't help it.

"Bella, how'd we get here?" I groaned out in frustration, aggravation, and agony.

"I dunno, we were young-well l was young. We both lived our lives lonely and boring and I guess we both couldn't resist that long awaited spark between us," she shrugged. Damn spark, I freaking _sparkle_ for fuck's sake and I still needed a spark. We never explored our options, honestly we were boyfriend/ girlfriend after just one date. With all the drama distracting us we never looked inside ourselves and tried to see if this is what we wanted."

"Do you regret us?"  
"No! Never, you brought out a person out of me that I didn't even know existed. Hell you literally brought out Nessie of me and raised her along with me. Honestly I think we were fine until she left the house. When she left I had an epiphany,"

Okay not to be a jerk, but my wife brightest star in the sky. So it's understandable for me to be interested how the hell _she _became enlightened and I missed something. She sighed and reclined back in the chair she sat in.

"When Nessie went off with Nahuel to study in South America to explore it scared me to see I never really got to have that twinkle in my eyes for adventure. The most adventure I had was to keep vampires from killing me, and I wasn't so stoked for that," she laughed.

"So you looked for adventure by having multiple affairs?" It hurt to say it, but shit I couldn't let her get away with thinking she played me. Like I said before Bella isn't as smart as she thinks she is; of course I could smell the other scents of men on her. The audacity of this broad! She looked shocked and I rolled my eyes. "Your kind of husband isn't stupid."  
"Well you were always not in the mood! You always did it in the same way and even though I tried to leave hints you were fucking oblivious." She defended herself. What was I? A mind reader; okay stupid figure of speech. Never the less I'm still a guy and I still couldn't real her mind.

"Well exuse the hell out of me Bella! I cant read your mind and honey you're not so great in the sack either. I mean you can do more than lay there while I pump my ass off!" See what she was doing to me? I've never been so vulgar.

"I needed new experiences Edward! I never got any when I was young!" Oh no she didn't go there.

"Hello? I told you from day one that you wouldn't get certain experiences. So don't act like I led you blind in this life okay. And haven't you heard of a hobby Bella, that didn't involve sleeping with multiple men? Shit you're the one bitching that we're so wrapped around each other so you could've unwrapped yourself. I would've supported you!"  
"Well support me now Edward, because that's exactly what I'm trying to do! I'm trying to find myself and I know you don't mean to get in my way but you do. I think I'm getting in yours too. So I'm going to try to look inside myself and I want you to do the same until we reach a point where we know each other inside and out. Look if it helps I wouldn't mind if you saw other women-"

"Um excuse me _Bells_, but I don't need your permission to fuck around if you don't." I sneered. She nodded and took her ring off and put it in my hand.

"This symbolizes our unity, and now we need our individuality. I need to shine my own light as you do yours. I want to know how it feels to act how I look and you should try to do shit you're too old to do, but can get away with."

"Oh gee Bella I'm about 120 years old so maybe I can go Hugh Heffner and turn our house into the next Playboy Mansion. I'm certainly old enough to do it," I scowled bitterly. She almost cracked a smile, but didn't.

"I don't want you to hate me," She said quietly. I softened up a bit, son of a bitch where are my balls when I need them. Oh she took them.

"Look I don't hate you, I just really don't like you right now. I think its best you're leaving, maybe I'll like who I am better."

"Well I'll always love you. You were my first everything. Good bye Edward," She leaned in to kiss me. I kissed her back and immediately knew what she was talking about.

The spark wasn't there anymore and neither was she,

When I told my family and friends- which weirdly enough included Jacob's pack- they all mentally sighed in relief.

"Ding dong the bitch is gone!" Leah laughed in her Alpha male's/ boy friend's arm. We all laughed because truth is told my wife's innocent damsel in distress act had gotten old.

"I'm single what do I do now?"

"Strip club, pop bottles, get money and there will be loose women," Emmett grinned. Rose slapped the back of his head.

"Em stop watching BET, and Edward do what you want just don't sulk too long like a little is annoying and I will take away your man card if you do." Jacob advised. It was weird getting his support, but in his thoughts he was just glad Bella was gone so he wouldn't have to endure the verbal spats between Leah and Bella because Isawhore tried something with him.

Later on that night I told Tanya, my beautiful best friend about Bella's departure. "Oh you poor baby! You want me to come over there?" She offered. I did need a friend so I told her.

Little did I know that Tanya's visit did something impossiable. It made the undead feel alive again and open the arrogant and ignorant's eyes to the real world.

**damn it fanfiction stop fucking with my stuff or I'll cone through this computer and kick your ass! That is all**

**anyway my first day of school sucked and now i have to go to first period.**


End file.
